The Other One
by TARDISblue13times
Summary: During season 7 of Doctor Who, the 11th Doctor is without a companion for a stretch of time, or so we are shown. This is about what would happen if the Doctor found someone to accompany him and who that lucky girl might be.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: If you have not seen up to season three of the Flash, there will be spoilers.**

"Good-night!" I called as I ventured up to my room, not expecting to see anyone outside of my bedroom walls until morning. As I closed the door to my room, I made sure to shut it tightly then dove into the little "cave" that I had created under my bed. My bed was a bunk bed but the lower bunk was empty. Instead, there was a built in desk on one side and 3 shelves on the other. The opening I had covered up with blankets that hung from the top bunk. This cave gave me a bit more privacy considering everyone in my family thought it wise to barge in at absolutely any time in the day never caring to knock. This just made it so I could easily hide whatever it was I didn't want them to see. Whether it be a birthday/Christmas present I was working on, one of my writing pieces that I didn't want them to see, or me doing one of my other few secrets. But either way, if I didn't have this cave, I would be found out multiple times a day by both my parents and bratty younger sister.

Anyway, my apparent "curfew" was 10:00pm every night. This was when I was expected to be in bed. This more than often wasn't the case as I usually stayed up researching acting jobs, reading, or working on one of my writings. Sometimes it was the novel I am currently writing, sometimes it was just a random thought that came to mind, and sometimes it was one of my many fanfictions. This night, it happened to be a fanfiction on one of my many fandoms: Doctor Who. It had me as the main character who found the Doctor in her yard late at night. Eventually she became his companion.

As I was writing, I stole a glance at the digital watch strapped around my wrist and saw it was a little past midnight. _Dang it._ I thought. _I should probably get to bed._ As I turned off my computer, I suddenly heard a sound. It started out faint but then got gradually louder. I ducked out from under the bed and went over to my bed to see what all the rachet was. As I pearled out the window, my eyes widened. A smile grew on may face, my heart picked up pace. I just about slapped myself to see if I was dreaming. Outside, in the middle of my front lawn, a large blue box stood. I could barely stand. For a second I was petrified with excitement (if that's even a thing). In my head I was thinking, _He's here. He's actually here. After all these years of dreaming for him to come, he's finally here. I knew he was real._ It took me a couple of seconds to recover, but as soon as I did, I quickly ran out of my room, careful not to wake my parents or sister (whom I knew was asleep because I could clearly hear snoring.), sprinted down the stairs, stopped for a second at the door to take a deep breath and try to remain calm, then threw open the door and walked out. It was a good thing I had followed my rule: always dress as if the Doctor were to appear on your front doorstep and you have no time to get ready because finally, here he was.

Before I even stepped foot outside I told myself, "Amanda, you are an actress. You have been preparing for this for years and now's your chance. So throw that social anxiety aside, walk out there, and pretend you have no idea who this strange man is or what this blue box really is, because if he sees that you are the crazy fangirl you really are, it isn't likely he'll take you with him, and that would be horrible. You are an actress. You can do this."

I walked out with a confused look on my face and stepped back when the TARDIS doors opened revealing a young man who looked to be in his twenties. "Hello, I'm the Doctor. Can you tell me what year it is?"

 _Yes!_ I thought excitedly. _Boy am I lucky. This is the 11th Doctor who just so happened to be my favorite out of the twelve. And by the looks of it, this is during that stretch of time when he had no companion after Amy and Rory were touched by the weeping angels. Oh, Ponds! I miss you!_

"Um, are you alright?" The Doctor asked.

I then realized that tears had started to fall down my cheeks. "Oh, Doctor, I am so sorry!" I nearly sobbed. Fresh tears quickly made their way down my face.

He grabbed me by the arm and pulled me close. "Shhh, shhh. It's alright. Sorry about what? What's wrong? Did I come at a bad time?"

"No!" I said quickly. "Your timing couldn't be better. I think. Wait, would you like to come inside? By the way, it's April 3, 2017 Vancouver Washington."

"2017! Oh, great year. And, yes, I would love to come in, thank you." He smiled that smile I have come to love. I can't believe that the first time I saw him I thought he was this weirdo imposter that screwed up the show by taking David Tennet's place. I never knew he would grow to be my favorite. Oh, Matt Smith I love you. Then I had to remind myself that the man standing next to me was not Matt Smith but merely a man who looked axactly like him whose real name only one person knew but he went by the Doctor.

As we walked into the house, I walked down the dark hall leading to the kitchen then turned on a light. _Oh no._ I thought. _No tea, crumpets, fish sticks, or custard. What kind of a Doctor Who fan am I if I don't have any of his favorite food?_ "So, can I get you something to drink?" I asked the time lord.

"Do you have any tea?"

"We don't drink tea."

"I'all just have water then. Oh, and by any chance do you have fish sticks and custard?"

I slowly shook my head. "We would, but my mom's trying to stay on a diet."

"Ah, that's fine."

I grabbed both me and him a glass of water, then, handing one to him, we both took a seat at the bar. "My name's Amanda by the way. Amanda Reid." I stuck out my hand for him to shake. For a second, it seemed like I saw a flash of recognition in his eyes, but a split second later it was gone.

"Nice to meet you." He shook my hand.

"I like your bow tie by the way. Bow ties are cool." Inside joke.

"Thanks, they really are aren't they?"

We sat there in an awkward silence for a few seconds, then he said, "This is different."

"What is?" I asked.

"Usually when I meet someone new right after I park the TARDIS, they ask about a million questions. You, barely a word."

I smiled. Dang it. I should of been asking him questions. Playing dumb. Whatever, it's not like I was telling him everything I knew or asking for his autograph or anything (which I desperately wanted to do). "I guess I'm just not in the mood to ask questions. Although, I do have to ask you, why are you alone?"

"My friends were taken from me recently."

I was right about what point this was at in the show. I nodded in understanding. "I miss them."

"What?"

"Uh, I mean I bet you miss them." Dang it. One more slip up and I might as well be telling him I knew everything about him.

"I should probably be going soon."

"Wait, can I go with you?"

He hesitated for a second but then said, "Sure." He instantly hopped up and headed for the door. "Well come on then!" He beckoned me to follow him.

I grinned and excitedly followed him, silently wondering if he knew I was only thirteen.

...

 **Please review and tell me what you think, if I should've gone a different direction with this or what. This is really based on what would happen if the TARDIS appeared in my front yard and how I would react. Although, now that I'm rethinking it, I'm wondering if I should've had it so I told the Doctor all I knew about him but didn't tell him why. I don't know, tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

I carefully closed the TARDIS doors behind me. I took a sharp intake of breath. My eyes widened and I had to keep myself from screaming with excitement. "This is amazing!" I said with much enthusiasm. "It's huge!"

"Yes well, Time Lord technology, comes in handy sometimes," the Doctor explained, walking over to the console in the middle of the room.

I nodded my head still in shock from the amazement of my surroundings.

"So, where do you want to go first?"

"Hmm?" I asked, having not been paying attention still too busy gazing in awe at the interior of the TARDIS. Now, the Doctor was used to this because every time he brought someone new on board, they had basically the same "It's bigger on the inside!" reaction. Me, I knew exactly what to expect, but it was like how you might imagine it might feel like to go on the set of your favorite TV show or movie for the first time and then finding out it was real. It was exactly like that. "Oh um, where were you headed before you came here?"

"Well, nowhere really, the TARDIS just up and left, drove itself out here for some odd reason. Good thing I was inside it at the time though, eh?"

I smiled. "Um, I don't know..." Then an idea came to me. I had to stop myself from hyperventilating with excitement at the thought. _Wow, I am way to big of a fangirl. At least I can contain it to a point._ I thought. "What about Central City year 2014?"

"Central City 2014." He started pulling levers and flipping switches, starting up the TARDIS.

The time and relative dimensions in space box started shaking rapidly. "You also might want to hold onto something!" The Doctor shouted over the noise as he went to grab the railing. I did the same as we hurdled through time and space, onto another earth which no doubt contained my personal favorite superhero the Flash. Otherwise known as Barry Allen.

...

Barry was out for his daily run around the city when Cisco said through his ear peice, "Man, there's something going on down on fourth and main, there are reports of some sort of weird alien noise that's freaking everybody out."

"Alright, I'll get down there." Barry ran to the location Cisco had said, but wasn't really worried because chances were it was just a bunch of teenagers pulling a stupid prank, but he'd go see what it was anyway. For all he knew, it could be another metahuman. They hadn't seen any ever since Clyde Marion a couple weeks ago, so maybe he might find a new one.

...

"We there?" I asked once the TARDIS had stopped moving.

"Should be." The Doctor walked over to the doors and flung the open. We were parked at the edge of an alleyway, so we most likely weren't noticed by many people. That was good, although we were still seen by enough to raise confusion, people might've even reported it which means-

My thoughts were cut off by a sudden gust of wind and a figure dressed in red stood before us. I couldn't stop myself from smiling widely.

Barry looked strangely at the blue box behind us. "Um, who are you?"

"Hello, I'm the Doctor," the time lord said with a smile.

"Hi," Barry said in reply. "So, there were reports about some strange noises coming from back here, do either of you know what that was?"

Called it. "That was just the TARDIS." I said, still smiling widely. "I'm sorry, I just have to say, I am so glad to finally meet you Barry. I asked him to take me to a time I knew you would be free so I could meet you."

"How do you know my name?"

"I know just about everything there is to know about you Barry. I can garentee I know more about you than anyone else here on this planet."

He just stared at me for a second. Then the next thing I knew, I was in the cortex of STAR Labs, the Doctor standing beside me. The Doctor looked confused but I knew exactly what had just happened. "Hi Caitlin, Cisco." I nodded to both of them, my smile now turned into a casual grin.

"Hi, uh who are they?" Cisco asked Barry.

Barry took off his mask. "I have absolutely know idea, but she claims to know everything there is to know about me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry if Amanda was being a bit crazy in the past two chapters, I was just showing exactly what would happen if I met the characters of my two favorite TV shows, so I promise it will mellow out.**

...

"Hi, uh who are they?" Cisco asked.

Barry rook off his mask. "I have absolutely no idea, but she claims to know everything there is to know about me."

Both Cisco and Caitlin looked at me confused. I sighed. "On my earth-"

"What do you mean 'your earth'?" Barry asked.

 _They haven't learned about the multiple universe thing yet. Well, I guess there's no harm in me telling them early..._ I thought. "Well.. where's your white board?" Cisco pointed to it. I walked over to it and grabbed a marker. I drew a circle. "Say this is earth, at least, the one we're currently standing on. Out there, there is an infinite amount of other universes where there are other earths." I started drawing more circles as I talked. "The reason why we can't see each other is because the earths viberate at different frequencies. Each earth is different in some way. Like, let's say on one earth the women were in power, on another, humans never came to existence and animals grew intelligence, on another, aliens took over the world-"

"One where all of us are evil?" Cisco volunteered. I had to stop myself from laughing as this is what Winn said when Barry was explaining this in Supergirl.

"Yes and apparently, it sucks. Anyway, I am from a world where all of this, your entire lives, is a TV show, and one of my personal favorites. It's called the Flash and Barry is the main character." I finished explaining and watched to see their expressions.

"If this is true, how much do you know?" Barry asked.

"Uh more than I can explain. I know your futures, but to prove it to you I also know everything about your past."

"Okay, then why don't you prove it to us?" Barry said.

"Can I tell it to you somewhere private because I'm not sure how comfortable you would feel if I said the stuff I know about you in front of them."

He sighed. "Okay."

We walked into another room and I started to explain everything that I knew that was safe to tell them. "Your name is Bartholomew Henry Allen, but you go by Barry. Your mother was killed by a man in yellow when you were 11 years old, the police of course didn't believe you when you described that you saw a man in lightning so they arrested your dad who is still in prison. Joe West took you in and you lived with him and his daughter Iris. You have had a major crush on her ever since you knew what love is. When you saw her with Eddie, you were jealous. You are currently a CSI for the Central City Police Department even though you would qualify for something much greater. You chose this occupation because you are still trying to solve your mother's case. Your dad keeps trying to tell you to stop worrying about him but you press on anyway and that is one thing I admire about you Barry, you never give up." I paused for a second. "A little less than a year ago, you were struck by lightning after the particle accelerator explosion. This caused you to be in a coma for nine months. Iris visited daily to check up on you and to see if you were alive. Those nine months were the hardest that she's ever lived and I can say that without a doubt. Once you woke up, the first thing you did was go see Iris at Jitters. Then you discovered your speed. You came back to STAR Labs and Caitlin, Cisco and Eo- Dr. Wells helped you become the Flash. The first metahuman that you fought was Mark Mardon who could control the weather. You defeated him by running in the opposite direction of his tornado. Joe then shot him dead. That was when he saw that you were the newly created Flash."

Barry just stared dumbfounded. "How did you know all of that?"

"I told you, your entire life is a TV show on my earth and I have to say that I am one of your biggest fans."

"Okay, so then how did you get onto this earth?"

"The Doctor took me. He has a sort of machine called the TARDIS or Time And Relative Dimensions In Space."

"He has a time machine?"

"Yeah, that also travels through dimensions and space."

He nodded his head then walked back into the cortex. "She's telling the truth." He said once he was within earshot.

"Great! Now for introductions. Amanda seems to know who all you you are but I have no clue so." The Doctor clapped his hands together and stood waiting expectantly.

"Well, I'm Barry Allen, he's Cisco Ramone, she's Caitlin, Dr. Snow-"

"And I'm Dr. Wells." I had to resist the urge to glare as imposter Harrison Wells wheeled into the room.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor."

"I'm Amanda."

"Nice to meet you."

Suddenly, there was a scream.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone froze at the sudden sound of the shrill scream. Barry instantly zipped into his suit and flashed out of the building, the Doctor following close behind, and soon, everyone else out of curiosity. We all knew it couldn't be good but we couldn't help wanting to have a look.

When we got outside. What we saw was rather confusing. A couple fairly large piles of dust sat unmoving in the middle of the concrete sidewalk. There was no one else in sight.

The Doctor crouched down and sniffed the dust, then stuck his finger in it and tasted it. "Well this is interesting." He muttered.

"What is?" I asked.

"I think the fact that there is a man sitting over piles of dust and tasting them right after hearing a scream is pretty interesting." Cisco said, his voice riddled with sarcasm.

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the dust. The scientists stared in confused awe at the strange devise. "Klasoid," he said, putting his screwdriver back in his coat pocket. "Apparently they've come here to earth, but why?"

"What are the Klasoid?" I asked.

"Tiny little creatures. They're usually quite harmless, but for some reason, they've been traveling. And when they travel, they don't just travel across the ground or through space, no, they travel through living organisms. But once they touch human skin, that human is as good as dead because once they leave, that human will turn to dust."

"So, these are people?" Barry asked, his voice solemn.

" _Were_ people. Now they're just inanimate dust particles."

The group stared at the piles of dust for a minute and watched as they gradually blew away in the soft breeze. "Well now I've got to find them." The Doctor said as he was getting up. "Send them back to their home planet."

"Planet, wait they're alien?" Cisco said, surprised.

"Well yeah they're alien. There's nothing wrong with being alien. I'm alien myself and I'm quite proud of it." The Doctor snapped. Cisco stayed quiet after that.

As we were walking back inside the building he asked me, "He's alien?"

"Yeah, Timelord, from planet Galifrey."

...

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver again and pointed it at the computers in the cortex.

"Um, what is that?" Caitlin asked.

"This? It's my sonic screwdriver."

"Why make a screwdriver sonic, why not something cooler like sunglasses or something?" Cisco asked.

"Well, I basically just saw a screwdriver and thought, that needs to be a little more sonic. It's helped me out for a few hundred years so I think I'm good." He stopped sonicing the computers and said, "Well, that should do it."

"What did you just do?" Barry asked.

"I reprogrammed your computers with the information to find the Klasoid. In just a minute it should be finished scanning... yes! Here we go. I found the Klasoid. This says here that not many came here which is good, only a small group but the bad news is, they've spread out. That's the thing about this species, they can't very well stay together. Well, from the looks of it, there are a few not far from here and-" he stopped mid-sentence? He let out a breath. "There are Klasoid in here." Everyone's expressions turned grim. "I don't know how many, and I don't know in who exactly, but unless there is another living organism somewhere else in this building, there are Klasoid inside someone in this room which means," he started to move away from people in the room. "No one can touch anyone. You see, these creatures are like germs. They are highly contagious. You touch someone, anyone, unless that person is already dead, you will die. So we just have to assume that everyone in here has Klasoid in them, if we don't, there would be too high of a risk." Everyone slowly started to back away from each other. "Well, now that I have found them, I need to figure out a way to great rid of them. You are all scientists, right? Have brilliant minds? Than you can help me out here.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, just been working on some other things and I've also had a touch of writer's block with this story in particular so hopefully, you'll forgive me for the wait, and here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

...

"Well, you're all scientists here right? That means you can help out!" The Doctor grabbed his screwdriver and started sonicing one of the computers again.

"Doctor, don't mind me but, what are you doing?" Dr. Wells asked. I noticed that he had stayed really quiet. I then realized that he wasn't out there when we were talking about the Klasoid. Well, he was probably just in the time vault like he usually was planning his evil scheme. _I wonder if he thinks me and the doctor will change anything._ I wondered. That would actually make sense since you know.. the Doctor has somewhat of a reputation for stopping bad guys and he is the smartest living thing on the planet.. ever, so, yeah it would make sense for Thawne to be worried.

"I am seeing if I can make it so the computers may be able to see exactly which one of us the Klasoid is in. If we're lucky, it's in that plant over there, but I doubt it. Nope. These computers don't have high enough level technology," the Doctor answered.

"Whoa, man are you saying my tech isn't good enough? These computers are the best there are," Cisco said annoyed.

"But not good enough."

"Doctor, what about the computers in the TARDIS?" I asked.

"I thought of that too. I'm afraid that those won't work because Time Lord tchnology isn't circuited the right way. She would refuse to do it anyway. Sexy likes nothing to do with the Klasoid ever since they tried to invade _her_ , that just won't work."

"The Klasoid tried to get into the TARDIS? I guess that makes sense, I mean she is a living thing."

"Who's the TARDIS?" Cisco asked.

"Yes well, how did you know she was a living thing?" the Doctor asked, ignoring Cisco.

"One, you just called her a 'she', two, you just said she was almost invaded by the Klasoid, and three, I won't lie when I say I know one or two things about you myself... and the TARDIS."

He looked at me confused.

"Wow, for the smartest guy on earth you are definitely the dumbest right now. I'll explain to you later. Right now, we have some Klasoid to get rid of am I right? So, what do we need to do?"

"...Right! Well, we need to find a way to get rid of them. We know we can't touch them which means we need to find a way to lure them home."

"How do we do that?"

"What do they like most?"

"Living things."

"Exactly. Now what living things do they like the most? I mean they're not picky, they'll travel by any method possible but of course, but everyone has a favorite method of travel. As goes for everything, favorite color, favorite food, even favorite child-"

"Doctor!"

"Right, back on topic. So, what, or rather _who_ do they like the most? That's what we've got to figure out." He smiled. "Now who's up for a little game?"

...

"Now, we know that they like humans the most since that's what they tend to lean towards. But what group or type of humans do they like the most that hey will all fall towards?" The Doctor rummaged around in the TARDIS, he appeared to be looking for something.

"Doctor, what are looking for?" I asked him. We had come to the TARDIS leaving team Flash back at STAR Labs, we told them we'd be right back but at the amount of time this was taking, I wasn't so sure.

"Ah-ha! Here it is. My Klasoid tracker. This came in handy the last time I came across them. I hadn't even thought of this until now but it's the perfect thing. You see," He pointed the device at me and pressed a button. "On this screen it'll show how many Klasoid are in whoever it is pointing at, if any. See, you don't have any in you which is good. Still just don't touch anyone because we don't know who does."

"Okay, now should I try it on you to see if you have any in you?"

"No. I'm immune I guess you might say but for some reason they hate me. I guess it has something to do with being a Time Lord and having this Time Lord DNA."

"Alright, well, should we be heading back?"

"Yes Amanda I think we should."

...

Once we got back to the STAR Labs cortex, we could see everyone was sitting or standing there at a safe distance, bored having nothing to do.

"You're back!" Barry said.

"Did you get what you needed to get?" Eoba- _Dr. Wells_ asked.

"Yup, now I think I should be able to find who has the Klasoid in them." He started pointing the device at everyone seeing if the familiar green dots would appear that symbolized the Klasoid. He had scanned everyone and everyone was clear, and then he got to Cisco who was waiting anxiously to find out if he had any deadly creatures lurking inside him. When he looked at the screen, the look on the Doctor's face fell.

"What is it?" I asked, growing worried. I stole a glance at the screen and my heart rate sped up the instant I saw a flash of green.


	6. Chapter 6

On the screen, Cisco looked like a Christmas tree because of all the Klasoid in him. My heart skipped a beat.

"Doctor, what is it?" Cisco asked fearfully. "I have the Klasoid in me." It wasn't a question. "I'm the only one left so I had to have them in me." He swallowed. "Am I gonna die?"

The Doctor lowered the device. "No. You're not gonna die, just as long as you don't touch anyone. And I will figure out a way to get them out of you before you do. Because in some way or another, someone will touch you even if it's just an accident but I will make sure that you live."

He nodded but still didn't look reasured. "Um, Caitlin, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure." She left the room with Cisco into the hallway, out of earshot. I knew what he was doing. Cisco and Caitlin had been friends for years. He probably wanted to say a few things in case he... _no, I won't even say it, Cisco won't die, there is no way he will die because the Doctor_ will _save him._ I told myself firmly.

"So, Doctor, what's the next step?" Barry asked.

"Well, Amanda, did you see what direction the Klasoid seemed to be pointing towards?" The Doctor asked.

I paused. "Well, they were dots so they can't really point towards anything but they did seem to be leaning towards..." I looked at Dr. Wells.

"Dr. Wells, it seems like you are a Klasoid favorite, but why?" The Doctor said.

"Um, Doctor, I think I left something in the TARDIS I need to go get." I said quickly.

"What? But you didn't-"

"Just come on!" I said, pulling aside. Once we got to the TARDIS I started to tell him what I knew.

"I know why they're attracted to Dr. Wells." I said.

He looked confused for a second then quickly realized that I knew everything there was to know about the flash so he stayed quiet and listened.

"His real name is Eobard Thawne. He has super speed like Barry but I don't think that's why they were attracted to him, he's also from the future."

"When in the future?" He asked.

"Sometime in the 22nd century."

"During the late 21st century, tachyons became huge in the tech industry does he have any tachyons on him?"

I smiled. "Definitely! They're the key to him becoming faster and him using his speed at all."

"That's what they're attracted to! Of course! The Klasoid have this strange addiction to them so it would make sense I just didn't realize that! Wait, so why did you not want to tell me this in front of Eobard?"

"He's kind of sort of evil. If he knew that I knew his real identity he would most likely kill me."

"That's a good reason not to tell him."

"Also, we can't actually talk about it outside the TARDIS because he has cameras _everywhere_ so he'll know we know.

"Okay, no talking about it outside the TARDIS."

"And no talking about it in front of the rest of team flash. They aren't supposed to know about it until the end of the year when it's too late and Eobard is already one step ahead. Of course by then, Eddie Thawne ends up killing himself so Eobard Thawne never comes to exist, then they open up a singularity, Ronnie dies, and of course Zoom crosses over. And it doesn't turn out because one thing leads to another, more people die Savitar comes into place, but you know, it makes to be a good show and, don't want to mess up the time line."

"You know your stuff. It's not everyday I find someone who knows more than me about a subject."

"Yes well, I watch TV. Now, we should really get going."

"Yes, now, do you know where we might be able to find tachyons? And I mean a lot of them?"

I smiled. "I know just the place."

...

We walked into Mercury Labs, both of us wearing professional looking outfits. Of course the Doctor wouldn't give up his bow tie so I told him he could wear a professional looking suit while I wore a simple straight black skirt and straight black suit jacket with a white collared shirt underneath and black 2 1/2 inch heels and a high bun. I may only be 13 but I knew how to act professionally. (I know I used the word 'professional' like 3 times in that paragraph but I think I got the point across. We looked professional. And that made 5 times. Okay, I swear, that's the last time I'll use it.)

Tina McGee I instantly recognised as she walked up to us. "How may I help you?" She asked us.

"Hello! I'm the Doctor and this is my associate Amanda." He held up his psychic paper.

"You're from the FBI? Wny are you here?"

"We are here looking for your Tachyon prototype so that we may be able to use it," I said. We had rehearsed how this would go before we came.

"For what purpose? I won't let anyone touch my prototype unless they have a good reason for it."

"Ma'am that is confidential information."

"Well, I won't just hand it over to you in risk of you damaging it or losing it."

"Ma'am, we have cameras all over the facility so we have some information that I am sure many people, reporters for instance, would be very interested in hearing about so I would recommend you hand it over to us."

She looked taken aback for a second. "How do I know what you're saying is true?"

I pulled out my phone and showed her a clip of the Flash that clearly showed a room in her lab. Her eyes widened. "Fine."


	7. Chapter 7

When we got back to STAR Labs, we brought the tachyons with us which got us some confused looks from team Flash, that and the change of clothes. We told them what happened and what the tachyon particles were for, leaving out the part about how we figured it out.

"So if this is going to work, we need to get this to the center of the city, the focal point of where they spread out. From there, it should work as a sort of magnet, pulling them in. Either that or everyone dies," the Doctor summed up.

"Wait what?" I exclaimed. "Why is there a potential chance of the end of Central City?"

"Well, the probability of death is low but it could happen because it should be that the Klasoid transfer to different beings very quickly to get to the tachyons but too quickly for anyone to die. But there is the slight chance that I could be wrong and everyone could die. But that won't happen. If I'm right. And I most likely am."

I paused. "I trust you Doctor. And your judgment."

He smiled. "Good."

"Who are they?" We heard a gun being pulled out and we all turned to see Joe who had walked into the room.

I smiled. "Hi Joe! Don't worry, me and the Doctor are just here to help."

"Okay, I'll ask again. Barry, who are they?"

"Joe, they really are here to help. And um, Amanda knows who we all are because apparently on her earth all of this is a TV show and I'm the main character, right?" Barry explained.

"Yeah," I clarified.

"Her earth..?"

"Long story."

The Doctor then took his device and scanned Joe. "No Klasoid. But, I wouldn't go around touching people if I were you just for the time being."

"What are Klasoid?"

"Another long story. And we don't exactly have time to explain it all. Basically if you touch someone who has Klasoid in them, they transfer to you, they die. Then if someone touches you, you die. So, just don't touch anyone." I said.

"Okay, well how do I know I don't have them in me already?"

"Doctor just scanned you. You don't."

The Doctor clapped his hands together. "Now, where is the center of the city?"

...

"So what is this thing?" Joe asked, looking up at the massive machine that stood at the center of Central City.

"Well, I built is so that is can multiply the effect of the tachyons by about 50 so it should reel in the Klasoid stronger and faster once it's turned on," Cisco explained. "And it should be ready to turn on in three.. two.. one." He flipped the switch which powered up the machine. It pulsed a faint blue light. After about five minutes, he turned it off and the Doctor scanned it.

"This isn't right," he muttered.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Nothing happened. Didn't hear any screams so I don't think anyone died and there are no Klasoid on the machine."

"It didn't work," Caitlin stated.

"Oh come on! My tech wasn't good enough?" Cisco said.

"Maybe we forgot something. Doctor, you said the Klasoid could only travel through living things. Maybe because there's no living thing to travel to they didn't come?" Barry suggested.

"No that's not it. They only need to _travel_ through living things. They can land on anything they want, they'll just be stuck there. They're attracted to tachyons. With the right amount of tachyons, they'll want to stay which means they don't need to travel anywhere after. So why didn't they come?"

"Man, I think you'll figure it out. I mean what you've done so far, it's great," Cisco said, slapping him on the shoulder. The two froze. "I didn't-" But he was cut of as his feature gradually went spotty until he was completely grey. A slight breeze came and all that was left was a pile of dust.

"Cisco!" Caitlin yelled, Barry whispered, and I half screamed. Dr. Wells stayed silent. We all ran over to what was left of him. I covered my mouth and my eyes widened in horror. Caitlin knelt down and let out a strangled sob.

"No, no no no! You weren't supposed to die! He wasn't supposed to die. If only the machine worked," the Doctor exclaimed.

Caitlin got up and faced the Doctor. "Bring him back. I'm begging you. Bring him back please!"

"I-I can't. I'm sorry." The Doctor said, a pure look of apology swept across his face.

She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "Bring. Him. Ba-" she was cut short as the Doctor turned grey and collapsed in a pile of dust. She stood there stunned for a moment.

"Doctor?" I looked over to see what had happened. My heart just about tore in two. "No. No. No, this isn't happening." I ran over to the pile of dust. "Regenerate. Come on regenerate. Regenerate! Come on. I don't care if you turn out looking super old, you're still the same Doctor! Come on, regenerate!" Tears started streaming down my face as I said this. "Regenerate. Please regenerate..." I stood up and turned around. There were tear streaks on half the faces that were there. I could understand why neither Barry or Joe were that sad about Cisco dying because they had only met him about a week or two ago. Eobard was going to kill him anyway even if he didn't know it yet. Me and Caitlin were closest to Cisco and I was the closest to the Doctor. I took a deep breath. "We should go back to STAR Labs," I said, my face stony.

"What about the machine?" Joe asked.

"I just lost my mentor and friend. I just need a moment to myself."

I got nods in return, and we left back to STAR Labs.


	8. Chapter 8

I sat alone in the pipeline going over every possible way to get my friends back, when Barry walked in behind me. I didn't bother turning around, or even glancing up as he sat next to me. I just stared out into the large dimly lit space.

"I've got to get them back," I said softly.

Barry nodded solemnly.

"He was supposed to regenerate. He wasn't supposed to die. Cisco was supposed to do so much, yet because I insisted on coming here, he died before he got the chance."

"He still had a good life."

"No, you don't get it. He was supposed to literally change the world. Yet I prevented him from doing that. Then there's the Doctor..." I swallowed. "He never gets to meet Clara..." I choked back a sob. Funny how that's the first thing I think of when he dies and entire galaxies are at stake. "Clara was supposed to be the impossible girl. Yet she never comes into the picture."

"Can I ask you a question- that you don't have to answer?"

"Yeah."

"What was your relationship with the Doctor? It's just been kind of confusing."

"I bet all of this has been confusing for you lately. Well, the Doctor is just like you, from my point of view. He is the main character of my favorite TV show. He didn't know that though. I didn't want to risk him not taking me. But, I've looked up to him for as long as I can remember. When he showed up in my front yard a couple days ago with the TARDIS I just..." I stopped, gasped, and threw my hands up.

"What?" Barry asked, a bit startled.

"The TARDIS."

...

I bolted up and practically ran out of STAR Labs, Barry flashed in front of me, stopping me in my tracks.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"The TARDIS," I repeated. He looked at me confused. "The TARDIS is a time machine. If I can figure out how to operate it I'll be able to go back in time and change what happened."

"Wait, wouldn't there be two of you?"

"Well, yeah but that shouldn't be a problem."

"Do you even know how to operate it? If it's some time machine from the future, it shouldn't be easy and you said you only met him a couple days ago."

"But I've seen him operate it hundreds of times. I can figure it out." I sped past Barry and he didn't stop me. I ran to the blue box as fast as my legs could carry me. Once I got there, Barry stood in front of it. I took the key I had took from inside out of my pocket and opened the door. I rushed inside. Barry slowly followed. I saw his eyes bug out of his head as he saw the enormity of the room. He zipped out the doors, no doubtedly to check the outside dimensions of the box, then came back in. I had begun scanning the console, looking for some clue as to how I was supposed to fly it.

"It's bigger on the inside." He breathed, eyes flashing around the room.

"Yes, it is. Now can you get over here and help me?"

"..Yeah." He jogged over to the console. "Whoa… this just looks like a jumbled mess. I don't see any pattern or similarities with any of this that might give me a clue as to how to fly this thing. How is it even possible to fly it though I mean the thing is huge! And it's a box. Or I thought it was until…"

"Time Lord technology, it kind of defies the laws of physics. Now stop standing there and try flying it!"

"Okay." He started following my lead, flipping random switches, pushing buttons, and pulling levers. None of it seemed to be doing anything until the whole TARDIS flicked it's lights. I stopped, and so did Barry.

"It's not working." I said in defeat. "All this is doing is aggravating the TARDIS. I don't think she's very happy with me. But I should've known better than to try. Chances are that if I traveled back to a time that I existed I would create a time paradox the second I met my younger self. Same would be for you if you went with me. We should get back to STAR Labs."

"Wait, maybe Dr. Wells would be able to help. He is a scientist, he might be able to figure out what we couldn't."

"No!" I said immediately. "No, he wouldn't be able to help," I lied, knowing full well he would be able to help him out through a career of his hand he us travel back in time, but also knowing it wasn't worth the risk.

…

We walked out of the TARDIS, stopping dead in our tracks once we saw the scene in front of us. About 10 piles of grey, lifeless dust, sat scattered on the road, gradually being blown away by the wind.

"Those people…" I muttered.

"It's happening," Barry finished, stepping beside me. "The Klasoid are spreading. And spreading fast."

…

Barry flashed us back to STAR Labs in seconds. "Dr. Wells." Barry addressed, walking towards the supposedly wheelchair bound man.

"Yes, Mr. Allen."

"People are still dying out there, we need to do something."

"Do you have any ideas, Mr. Allen? In case you haven't noticed, these are aliens we are dealing with. Completely foreign to the sciences of our world."

"But there still has to be some way to help. The city is already falling apart. In no time it'll spread to the world. Amanda can help us. She knows more about this than any of us."

"Without the Doctor I'm just your average film geek. I know my facts about the show and I do have a mind but I'm not sure how much I can do," I responded.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've just been going through some things at home, I did spend 13 hours in a hospital last week and ever since my parents won't leave me alone, but anyway, I will try to update more regularly, I will even make this my sole focus. If all goes well, I will update once a week, if not more. Please, read, review, and enjoy!**

...

"You're right. You are just your average film geek. So was Cisco." Barry was determined to convince me.

"I'm nothing like Cisco," I replied.

"Maybe not, but if I'm right you know everything about this place. And maybe even the Doctor."

That caught my attention.

"Am I right?"

I swallowed. "Yes."

"Then you can help us."

"Okay."

...

"Okay. Can we check if the Klasoid have spread past Central City? Because we are hoping that they haven't." I jumped into business.

"I'll check." Caitlin volenteered.

"Great. Now, for this we need all the help we can get and that might even include... team Arrow. Barry, can you call Felicity? If the case is that the Klasoid are only inside Central City, they have to stay in Star but if not, it'd be great if they could come."

"Yeah." Barry grabbed his phone and started dialing his friend's number.

"Caitlin, what's the verdict?"

She sucked in a breath. "It's spread. There are numerous news reports of scattered piles of dust spanning from here to around Coast city and still spreading."

"Okay, Barry, tell Felicity to bring team Arrow. Now, we need a way to send a message out to everyone within a 60 mile radius. Farther if possible. We need to warn everyone. Dr. Wells, do you know of a way we could do that?"

"Yes, I think I might have something."

...

Barry stood behind the camera while I sat in front of it.

"You ready?" He asked. I nodded. "Okay. Three, two, one."

"My name is Amanda Reid. We here at STAR Labs are here to warn you. There is a new disease that has been spreading over the past few days. It is deadly. There are no visible symptoms, the only way to know if you have it is if you touch someone and they turn to dust. If this has happened to any of you come to STAR Labs immediately, we are here to help. Until then don't touch anyone. If you do, you are putting yourself and others at risk. Thank you."

Barry stopped the camera.

"We get it?"

"Let's go take a look shall we?" Dr. Wells asked.

As soon as we stepped out the STAR Labs doors, we saw people starting running towards the building.

"Okay, I'll go get the Klasoid Tracker. We need to line everyone up but make sure that they're distanced. We can't risk them touching each other." I said as I ran back inside the building. I quickly grabbed the device then headed back out to find a spaced out line of people shouting out questions. "Everyone needs to calm down! I will be using this device to see if any of you have the disease. If you test positive, you will follow my friend Barry here inside the building. You will then be directed from there."

"Why should we trust STAR Labs? Aren't you the ones who blasted a hole in this city?" Someone shouted out.

"We are just trying to help. The best and safest way we can get through this is if you all stay in an orderly fashion and try not to ask any questions."

I then went to the front of the line and started scanning.

About 30 minutes later, everyone was scanned and we had a small group of five people waiting inside the building for instruction.

"What should we do with them?" Caitlin asked as the four of us were huddled away from the group that tested positive.

"Well, we can't have them go near anyone else, the best thing I can think of is locking them up somewhere. In the near future, you use the pipeline as a makeshift prison. I think it could work for this." I suggested.

"..I think that's a good idea." Barry considered.

"But that seems kind of harsh don't you think? They didn't do anything wrong." Caitlin defended.

"Where else would you suggest to put them Dr. Snow?" Dr. Wells piped up.

She sighed. "I'll have to go with them."

"What? Why?" Barry asked, surprised.

"I have the Klasoid in me too, remember? I touched the Doctor right before he..."

I nodded. "I think for now, it's the best we can do." I turned to the small group. "Alright everyone, because you have all tested positive for the disease we are calling the Klasoid, it is too risky for all of you and everyone else for you to keep walking about, just for now, you will each have to be quarantined. Don't worry, it won't be for long, just until we find a cure. Barry will lead you down to the pipeline where you will be quarantined."

Barry stepped forward and lead them to the pipeline, Caitlin following behind.

A few minutes later, footsteps were heard coming down the hall.

They were here.


End file.
